One Piece Character Exposition
by SUITELIFEFAN
Summary: Each chapter in this set of one-shots investigates the abilities of different characters from the One Piece Universe. Chapter Six: Boa Hancock. Fruit Name: Mero Mero no mi. Ability: The ability to use the emotion of lust to turn opponents into stone
1. Trafalgar Law: Surgeon of Death

_This "story" is essentially a selection of one-shots for numerous assorted characters in the One Piece Universe, in an attempt to give an insight into the numerous Devil Fruit abilities present in the series. To this day, the characters on which a chapter has been written are as follows:_

_Chapter One: Trafalgar Law_

_Chapter Two: Enel_

_Chapter Three: Portgas D. Ace_

_Chapter Four: Nico Robin_

_Chapter Five: Rob Lucci_

_Chapter Six: Boa Hancock_

_Enjoy the stories, and leave reviews!_

_~SUITELIFEFAN_

* * *

**Character One: Trafalgar Law**

_Fruit Name: Ope Ope no mi_

_Ability: The ability to modify anything_

* * *

"Shambles."

Blood-curdling screams emerged from the dark, secluded alley. Almost instantly a terrified black cat scampered out of the darkness into the light that bathed the rest of Alabasta, no desire at all to be part of the collateral damage that the man in the paw-printed fur hat was unleashing on the condemned men.

A far-from-vestigial dismembered body part, an arm, was the first to escape the confines of the blue film that engulfed the inner walls of the alley. Unfortunately, it escaped without its owner, landing uselessly a short distance away, still twitching desperately as its master, from within the room, tried to summon it back to himself to no avail.

"Don't…please…"

One of the men was silenced with a powerful smack on the back of his head with the rock hard hilt of the _odachi_ wielded by the mysterious man. He fell backwards and landed unconscious on the ground, still missing most of his lower body and an ear. His companions, upon seeing their fellow crew member get silenced, trembled in their boots.

One of the men, by now a free-floating head, mumbled under his breath.

"Of all the damn pirates we could have faced here, who would've known that we'd get the Surgeon of Death…"

Almost instantly, Trafalgar Law's eyes narrowed into tiny silts, looking far more vicious than his usual lazy demeanor, as he stared darkly into the eyes of the talkative man.

"What was that?"

The man shook his hands desperately, attempting to calm Law, without realizing that his limbs were already displaced from his torso and head. A few meters away in the room, the arms comically shook themselves in the air.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! I was just saying how…lucky we were to meet a pirate as strong as yourself this early into the grand line!" The man sweat dropped anxiously. "Yes, that's right, it's a great honor! We can't be more pleased to…"

The man was immediately silenced when Law, extracting the _odachi_ rapidly from its sheath, drew a surgically precise slash through the air, the slash twisting around and lopping off the lower part of the man's head, from the upper lip down. With a snap of his fingers, the man's jaw section vanished from its place and appeared in Law's hands. The man's eyes widened in pain as Law crushed his lips together with two remarkably strong fingers.

"You talk too much." Law spoke coldly. "I don't like that."

Reaching into his black coat, Law extracted a tiny blade, one that seemed to pale in comparison to the _odachi_. However, almost instantly all the men watching Law gasped in horror as they identified the tool that the surgeon was now holding.

A scalpel.

Law rolled his eyes at their collective gasps.

"There's no need to be so melodramatic."

Within seconds, Law had almost casually split the man's lower head into two separate sections, each section having one half of the man's lips. For good measure, the man's tongue was also truncated into numerous pieces.

The man's eyes started to water in fright.

"Can't speak now, can ya?" Law grinned manically. "Hopefully this teaches you a lesson. There are times when you talk, and there are times…"

Law tossed the pieces of assorted body bits crudely over his back.

"…where you enjoy a nice cup of shut the fuck up."

Almost instantly, all the horrific yells from the other dissected men in the room were silenced, none daring to speak after the Surgeon of Death's words of advice.

Slowly, Law strode forward in the direction of the only other man that was still completely intact, said man now nearly having wet his trousers in fright at the sight of the havoc that had been unleashed on his helpless crew. The pirate captain, despite having a devil fruit power himself, knew that his limited ability was helpless in the face of the danger that the Ope Ope no mi posed.

Law stopped in his tracks, and raised his right arm. The captain immediately flinched.

"Tact."

An index finger was extended, and the captain was slowly lifted off his feet, hovering helplessly in mid air.

"Please…I'm sorry…"

Law was unshaken by the man's plea, and instead continued boring into the man's soul with his deadly blue eyes.

"You have one minute to explain yourself. No more, no less."

The man burst into an emphatic defense, a final ditch attempt to save his own life.

"All the people on our crew are men! It gets very tough, especially when we're out in the sea for months at the time sailing in the sea. It's only reasonable that men like us would try to satisfy our desires by…trying out some women that we find."

Law's eyes narrowed further. He was clearly not even remotely liking the man's answer.

"You understand, don't you sir?" The captain tried to smile. "You understand what its like being a pirate sometimes? Sometimes you just need a little release from all the stress, so you might consider finding a girl and having a bit of…fun."

"So you think it's fine to just snatch up a random girl off the streets and have your way with her?"

"That's not what I…"

"So you think it's fine to engage in such a vile, _distasteful_ act, all because you disgusting pigs are too selfish to understand that other people are not your _toys_?"

"I didn't…"

"I was expected a _good reason_. Instead, you throw back at me every abominable and loathsome suspicion I've had of you people ever since I saw what you were doing in this alley."

"…"

"You've had your chance."

The captain's eyes widened.

Law bent his fingers into the shape of a square, and bent down in front of the helpless man that was hovering in front of him. With surgical precision, he took aim.

"Mesu."

_Scalpel_.

Faster than the naked eye can perceive, Law pushed forward and rammed his four fingers into captain's chest. Almost instantly, a smaller room-within-a-room was formed from within the man's chest cavity. The target organ was enclosed.

The man gasped.

Giving the tiny room a gentle push, the cuboid was slid out gently from the man's back, succumbing to gravity as it fell towards the ground. With another snap of his fingers, the cube vanished before it hit the ground, and reappeared in Law's hand.

The organ throbbed valiantly within the blue cuboid, it's owner now staring in blank shock at the sight of his own heart literally in another man's hands.

Looking at Law's cold, unforgiving eyes, the man had perfect knowledge of what he was about to do next.

"No…"

Law's expression was blank as he looked up at the hovering man.

Suddenly, the sphere enclosing the darkened alley was disengaged. All hovering body parts fell to the ground in a messy heap. Thinking that he had been granted salvation, the captain looked up at Law and smiled, only to feel his smile slide off his face instantly.

The scalpel Law had previously used to dissect his crew member's jaw was being twirled carelessly in the doctor's hands.

"When my room is removed, my powers don't work. All physical objects regain their original form and purpose."

Law raised the scalpel with his right hand threateningly over the organ still throbbing within its own room, sitting in his left.

"Goodbye."

"I'm begging you, sir…" Tears of desperation streamed down the man's face. "One more chance. I made a mistake. Just…one more…"

"Shhhh…" Law shushed the man, in the same way as how an adult attempts to pacify a crying child.

"Trust me…I'm a doctor."

The scalpel fell.

The scream that rocked the city lasted for two seconds. Then, silence.

* * *

Tossing the useless body part to his side, Trafalgar Law turned around and walked deeper into the dark alley. He could sense the person he had been trying to save trembling as she lay on the ground. Reaching her, he knelt down and grabbed the girl's hand, hoisting her to her feet.

She was too terrified to even look at her savior.

Sighing heavily, Law leaned lazily against a wall, his _odachi_ resting against his shoulder, and folded his arms.

"They won't hurt you anymore."

The girl continued looking down at the ground.

"They won't hurt you anymore. They can't."

Gathering up sufficient courage, the girl slowly raised her head and finally looked directly into the face of the Surgeon of Death. His eyes, previously filled with contempt and ferocity, were now crystal clear and completely calm.

"Thank you."

Law casually shook his hand as he brushed off her gratitude. Pushing himself off the wall, he stood and looked at the girl.

"Go home. Leave in the opposite direction. You won't like to see what's lying on the ground in the way that you came. Do you understand?"

The girl nodded.

"Go on then."

Law watched as the girl ran deeper into the alley and vanish, clearly more accustomed to the harrowing streets of Alabasta than he was. Turning back towards the scene of utter chaos, he stuck out his hand in a fist.

"Room."

The blue sphere from before engulfed the alley yet again.

As he looked down at the scattered body parts on the ground, Law chuckled morbidly to himself as he realized his ability's greatest strength: cleaning up messes.

* * *

**Author's Note** – Welcome to the first chapter of my first One Piece fanfic. In this series, I aim to present to readers a few single chapter "scenes" based around some of the characters in the manga series, aside from the main Strawhat crew. I decided to pick Trafalgar Law as my first character as I _love_ the guy and his ridiculously powerful ability.

Anyway, I've open to reviews and suggestions on the next character(s) to be written on. If you have a favourite character aside from the main strawhat crew (it can be any character), post a review and I might consider it if I can think up of sufficient material to make a nice chapter.

Reviews greatly appreciated, and I hope you enjoyed this.

~SUITELIFEFAN

(my display name is based off the Suite Life television series, on which I've written the most fanfics)


	2. Enel: God

**Character Two: Enel**

_Fruit Name: Goro Goro no mi_

_Ability: The ability to create, control and transform into lightning at will_

* * *

The inhabitants of the small island situated in a usually sunny part of the Grand Line raised their hands above their heads as they scampered, like defenseless ants in the presence of a giant. From the skies fell a few jets of superheated lightning; the electricity landing on the island in small bursts at a time at random.

The sky suddenly darkened over. As the inhabitants sensed the disappearance of the sunlight that so wonderfully blessed their summer island, they raised their heads almost simultaneously to a terrifying sight.

A giant ship flying in the sky.

An ark.

Maxim.

Sitting on the edge of ship was a man, shirtless, with orange pants and a blue sash. He looked over the edge of the ship contemplatively, one hand rubbing his chin while the other unleashed torment on the poor creatures that scurried on the ground one hundred meters below.

"Sango."

_Lightning_. Though the bursts were short and tiny, the intensely high voltages were sufficient for frying all that were unlucky to be struck by them.

God Enel feasted on the screams from below as the sounds brought adrenaline running thrillingly through his veins. He had one problem, though. The inhabitants of the island didn't seem to be able to meet his high standards. As a true God he only deserved the strongest and fittest followers, perhaps some even stronger and more loyal than the ones he had previously ruled over in the forsaken land of Skypeia.

Perhaps a closer investigation would suffice.

With a single bound, Enel leapt from the edge of the ship and fell towards the island, the enthusiasm on his face juxtaposed by the horrified faces of the people of the blue seas that he was able to meet.

* * *

As Enel reemerged from a wave of scalding hot electricity, all that had populated the area where he had landed scattered instantly in a myriad of directions, screaming at the top of their lungs. Enel scratched his head confusedly.

"People of the blue seas are odd…"

Facing a single direction, Enel closed his eyes as he dissipated into nonphysical electricity, traveling forward at light speed. In a single second, he appeared in front of a lone man who had been trying to run away, who kept running and nearly crashed straight into Enel's body.

"Minion of the blue sea. Who is the master of this island?"

The man's eyes nearly popped out of his head as Enel materialized in front of him. Turning on his heel, he dashed away in the opposite direction.

Enel frowned at the man's insolence.

"It was a simple enough question…"

He raised his hand, his palm outstretched as though he were a sniper. Between his fingers, he watched the man continue to scamper away.

"One million volt vari."

_Electrical Discharge._

All those hidden in the bushes and watching from a distance away simultaneously gasped as the man fleeing from the strange shirtless person, previously completely healthy, fell to the ground in a split second, his body charred in various areas, his hair spiked by the sheer energy his body had just endured.

Enel yawned and scratched his head lazily.

"What does it take for God to get an answer from somebody around here?"

Turning around, he saw a group of trembling islanders hiding in the nearby bushes, trying to save themselves from the obviously dangerous man. In another wave of electricity, he appeared in front of the hiding group, scaring them out of their wits. Looking down at the islanders condescendingly, he attempted to repeat his earlier question.

"Who is the-"

Before Enel could finish his sentence, the group had fled, scattering in three different directions. Now significantly more irritated by the impertinence of the island's inhabitants, Enel crossly folded his arms.

"Well, now that's just rude! Kari!"

_Electric Light_.

The air surrounding the fleeing inhabitants suddenly superheated itself, simultaneously discharging into waves of electricity at the three different areas, alongside the sounds of three thunderclaps as the air itself ripped. The electricity, sufficiently hot to penetrate bones, immediately fried all who had fled.

Without warning, a bullet passed through Enel's head. He would have been completely oblivious to the attack, if it wasn't for the sight of the metal bullet flying away from him, fizzling with electricity on its surface. Spinning around in the direction from where the projectile had come, Enel caught a glimpse of a man hiding in the nearby tree, holding onto a shotgun that was still steaming from its barrel.

Enel said nothing to the man, and merely raised his hand in the direction of the sky above the palm tree. His voice thundering with authority, he spoke the name of one of his most feared attacks, the attack that had the citizens of Skypeia screaming for salvation.

"El Thor."

_God's Judgment_.

Electrical currents were summoned from the clouds that rested above the tiny island. Fizzling, the electrical charges leapt from cloud to cloud, increasing the electrical potential of the collective boughs of water vapor. With a wave of their master's hand, the clouds ripped apart as a cylinder of raw electrical energy descended rapidly from the skies, finally hitting the ground with an explosion that burnt and tore right through the solid ground, the palm tree with its unwitting sniper in the cylinder's epicenter.

When the cylinder finished its attack, the ground where it had hit directly had vanished, a victim of the blue seas. Slowly, bubbles arose as the sea poured from underneath into the cavity within the island, forming a fresh new lake of water.

A collective dropping of jaws occurred from all who had observed the demise of the sniper.

"Really, now…"

Enel, having met with nothing by aggression and fear from the inhabitants of the island, was now understandably frustrated by the lack of response from the people of the blue seas. Clearly, he had overestimated their worth.

Perhaps he should look for their leader himself.

Closing his eyes, he allowed his mantra to take hold as he scanned the island with his omnipotent presence. The island's small size contributed to his rapid analysis of every living being on its surface.

He opened his eyes, clearly disappointed. The island had yielded no human that was sufficient strong enough to match up to his old warriors.

The island was quickly outliving its value.

Placing his hands on his hips, Enel resigned himself to the fact that the island and its inhabitants were not sufficiently strong to be part of God's Army. Looking up the ship that still hovered in the sky, Enel projected his physical self towards its surface, teleporting onto the ark in a wave of electricity.

* * *

Upon realizing that the terrible creature that had unleashed hell on their island had disappeared, the hidden inhabitants slowly emerged from their hiding spots. Their relief, however, was short lived by another glimpse to the skies.

The clouds above the island had moved apart to create a gigantic hole that revealed the skies, a ray of sunlight hitting the surface of the already condemned island.

Up above in the ark, Enel grinned as he raised his hands above his head.

Gradually, a ball of electricity larger than the island itself materialized in the empty space. It slowly built up potential.

An inhabitant on the island fell to his knees.

"Why, God?"

Beside him, his spouse knelt down onto the ground, praying to the islander's protecting deity, who now seemed so far away. Had He forsaken them?

"God, save us!"

More islanders fell to their knees; hands clasped together, some in silent prayer, some pleading loudly and emphatically.

"God!"

"God, why has thou forsaken us?"

"Save us, God!"

"Please! Save us!"

Up above in Maxim, Enel heard the cries of the people and looked down towards the ground, surprised by their display of affection towards him.

"The weak suddenly cry for my presence? How quaint is this!"

His hands were still raised above his head.

"Alas…you all are far to weak to be in my army, even if you're loyal to me." Enel shrugged. "Only the fittest survive, I'm afraid. Only so many can eventually be part of the world that I will eventually conquer."

The gargantuan ball of lightning was nearly complete.

"And it took you all a little too long to realize who I was…" Enel continued talking to himself. "It's a pity, really. If we were still back in Skypeia I would have considered sparing you all, but now that I had bigger goals…"

Enel dropped his hands to his sides as he watched the ball lightning, effervescing with electrical energy.

"Raigo."

_Advent of Thunder._

* * *

The marine battleship, having received a distress call from the nearby island of Qiu-Tian, had done what was responsible. Obeying orders from the highest-ranking marine officer on board the vessel, the ship's course was changed as it speeded rapidly towards the usually peaceful island.

"They sounded pretty anxious on the snail-phone."

Within a matter of minutes, they had arrived at their destination.

Something, however, was off.

Withdrawing the sheets of coordinates dictated by the onboard marine navigator, the captain removed his spectacles as he tried to make sure that he had not made a mistake. The coordinates for the island of Qiu-Tian were without a doubt correct.

The other marines on the ship were also peering over the sides of the vessel, all confused at what they were seeing.

That is, nothing.

The island had seemingly vanished into thin air or the sea.

A shout from the watch-post got the captain's attention. Turning his head to sky, the captain's jaw fell at the sight of a magnificent ship hovering in the sky.

"Son of a…"

"Sir! What are your orders?"

The marine captain looked around at the empty sea where the peaceful island was supposed to have rested. It was highly likely that whoever was driving that ship was responsible for whatever had happened. And as marines, since they were given the authority to act without warning in order to ensure safety and justice…

"Fire at will!"

"I can hear you."

Simultaneously, all the marines leapt backwards at the sound of loud crackling, which eventually resulting in the emergence of a stranger on deck. Almost immediately, swords were withdrawn and guns were un-cocked. The captain shouted.

"Who the hell are you?"

Enel chuckled, folded his arms, and spoke, his words vibrating chillingly in the air.

"60,000,000 Volt Julungul."

_Lightning Dragon_.

As the marine ship sank into the abyss of the ocean, Enel watched the blue seas from Maxim, feeling satisfied at the judgment that he had passed that day. Grinning, he laid down on the deck of the flying ship.

"I am God."

The clouds above him shook, affirming his words.

* * *

**Author's Note** – There we go…and that's one of the most powerful fruits (and enemies) ever seen in the One Piece Universe. I tried my best to capture Enel's arrogance and ruthlessness in this chapter, hopefully I managed to pull it off.

Anyway, I saw Son of Whitebeard's recommendation that I attempt to write on Portgas D. Ace, so I'm already preparing to do a little exposition on the Mera Mera no mi, which you can all expect in the third chapter. Thanks for review.

Reviews greatly appreciated.

~SUITELIFEFAN


	3. Portgas D Ace: Fire Fist

**Character Three: Portgas D. Ace**

_Fruit Name: Mera Mera no mi_

_Ability: The ability to create, control and turn into fire at will_

* * *

Deep within the capital of Risky Red Island, the many inhabitants of the island went about their day casually, the entire city bustling with enthusiastic energy. The island, despite being located on the second half of the grand line, was relatively peaceful compared to the hells faced by all who visit the other islands after visiting Fishman Island. Raijin island and Mystoria island were precarious positions for pirates to stop at.

Today, however, all passer-bys who walked past a certain restaurant deep within the heart of the city slowed down their hasty paces and looked through the glass window at the customer sitting at the bar. The barkeep, looking slightly fearful, tried his best to ignore the greedy customer, who had devoured two entire main courses and was now getting started on his third.

"Oi, this tastes very good."

The barkeep turned around at the customer's sentence and nodded.

"Thank you, I'll inform the chef of your compliment."

Portgas D. Ace nodded back before voraciously tearing into the cooked chicken sitting in front of him. Within two minutes the cooked bird had been stripped of all it's flesh, with the plate it was sitting on tossed to the side. Rubbing his stomach, Ace let out a satisfied burp.

"That was awesome. I haven't had such a nice meal in a long time."

_Finally he's full_. Smiling, the barkeep sat down the glass he was wiping on the table and walked towards his customer.

"Would you like the bill?"

"Oh, no, not yet." Ace's words caused the barkeep's eyes to widen further in disbelief. "I need something sweet. Do you serve desserts here?"

There was a thundering explosion of sound as the door to the restaurant flew open. A large group of marines stood at its entrance, guns cocked and swords extended at the man who's back was currently facing them. At the front stood one of the Marines' Elite, a man who had, through strength, leadership and perseverance, worked his way up the ranks of the World Government's military sea force.

"Portgas D. Ace. Bounty: 550,000,000 beli."

Upon hearing his name, Ace gently placed the fork he was twirling between his fingers back to the bartop. What he didn't do, however, was to turn his head around to look at the group of men who intended to apprehend him.

"Vice Admiral Doberman. I'd recognize that voice anywhere." Ace grinned at he remained facing away from the Vice Admiral. "How's life going for you? Killed anybody to maintain Absolute Justice?"

"That's a nice way to put it. I recently cleared out a few pirate ships from around the island of their scum. And unfortunately for you, we've entirely surrounded this restaurant. You're coming back with us."

"Thanks for your invitation, though I think you should learn how to be more polite when you speak to other people." Ace straightened his orange hat. "Unfortunately, apprehending me won't be so easy. Personally, I'm slightly surprised that the Marines decided to send you here to capture me. I would have expected someone with a higher rank."

Doberman's face grew red as he seethed at Ace's mockery.

"I wasn't sent by the Marines. I was about to leave under orders for another island before I heard that you had been spotted on Risky Red." Doberman placed one hand on his sword's hilt as he withdrew the weapon from it sheath. "My superiors will be more than satisfied if I successfully capture you."

"Really."

Ace then turned around on the swivel stool, the rim of his hat casting an ominous shadow over his eyes.

"You should really listen to your higher-ups."

Sticking his hands outwards, Ace started moving his fingers around. Small balls of fire stared to emerge from the devil fruit user, as though they were tiny insects that lit up in the darkness of the night.

"Hotarubi."

_Firefly light._

Upon seeing the ominously glowing balls of yellow, Doberman narrowed his eyes.

"What is that?"

The balls of fire slowly drifted towards the group of marines at the entrance of the restaurant. Grinning widely, Ace snapped his fingers.

"HIdaruma."

_Fiery doll_.

At the snap, the balls of fire exploded in mid-air. Startled, the marines behind Doberman let out a simultaneous gasp as they leapt back. The fiery spheres hit some unfortunate souls, falling to the ground as they attempted to rid themselves of the flames on their clothes.

Doberman managed to skillfully avoid all of Ace's attack. However, before he could turn back to the Fire Logia user, Ace had already disappeared from his seat, leaving behind three plates that were licked clean, and a startled barkeep standing behind the bar. Looking upwards, Doberman frowned as he realized there was a hole in the ceiling, the ends of the wood charred black.

"He escaped! Go after him!"

"Yes Sir!"

The marines then ran out of the restaurant. The barkeep remained in one spot for a few minutes, stunned. It was only after that that he realized that Ace had not paid his bill.

* * *

Ace chuckled merrily as he race along the narrow twisting streets and alleys of Risky Red. Behind him was a group of marines in hot pursuit, clamoring for his arrest. It was not the first time where Ace had to escape from the marines, he had in fact done it so many times that the adrenaline rush he had obtained from his first escape now seemed nothing more than a little wave of excitement.

_Too easy_.

"Get back here, Fire-Fist!"

"You'll have to catch me first, dickwad!"

Skidding into a dark alleyway, Ace continued running, with Doberman and his group of marines chasing after him. Just as he was about to leave the alley from the opposite side, an additional group of marines sprung out and blocked the exit.

"We've got you now, Fire-Fist!"

Ace smirked.

"Nope. Guess again."

As he continued running towards the human barricade, Ace drew his fist backwards, summoning flames with his inner body heat. His fist began to emit steam, the intensity of the heat so violent that heat waves could be seen coming off Ace's body. Without a warning, his fist was then thrust forward, the multitude of flames exploding forward in a giant fist-shaped ball of flame.

"Hiken!"

_Fire-Fist._

The entire group of marines was blown away by Ace's signature attack, yelling as they hit a wall, the physical impact alone causing them to break through the plaster as they fell straight into a private apartment, it's occupant shrieking in fright at the disturbance. Some of the men continued lying on the ground, comatose, while those still conscious were desperately trying to tear off their uniforms to rid themselves of the fire that painfully blistered their skin.

As they were attempting to stop the fire, none of the marines were paying attention to their target, who had now slipped out of the alley and into another narrow street.

At the sight of his ambush thwarted, Doberman swore under his breath.

"Don't falter!" Doberman turned around and shouted at the men behind him. "We'll catch him no matter what, in the name of Absolute Justice!"

"Yes Sir!"

Just as the marines had left the alley, a wall of flame that blocked their path immediately greeted them, it's flames licking so high and intensely that even the Vice-Admiral didn't dare to cross its threshold. Ace stood on the opposite side of the wall, grinning widely.

"Enjomo."

_Flaming Net_.

"It was nice seeing you guys, but I'm not really in the mood for a fight."

"It's not your choice, Fire-Fist!" Doberman yelled furiously.

"Like I said earlier, you'll have to catch me first."

Ace turned away from the marines on the opposite of the wall of fire, and sped towards the harbor, where his raft was anchored. Doberman turned around to the marines that were standing behind him, waiting for his command.

"We'll take a shortcut." Doberman wiped his sweaty brow. "He's headed towards the harbor, that's where we last saw his raft. Capture that man at all costs. Use Kairoseki bullets if you have to!"

* * *

Ace stood at the harbor, staring at the spot where his raft used to be. In its place lay a few pieces of driftwood, floating on the surface of the sea. He clenched his teeth angrily as he realized who the culprits were, unconsciously allowing almost comical steam lines emit from his hair as his blood boiled.

The raft was a gift from Whitebeard.

"Stop right there!"

Ace spun around, his glare so severe that the lower ranking marines in the group stopped straight in their tracks, hesitant. In a dangerously low voice, Ace focused his death glare at the highest-ranking officer.

"You wrecked my raft, Doberman."

Doberman smiled wickedly.

"You won't need it where you're going, Fire-Fist."

Ace continued glaring at the Vice Admiral, before his face melted into a smile, a testament to his characteristic ability to expound on all the colors of emotion in a split second.

"You destroyed my raft, Doberman. Shouldn't I even out the playing field?"

Raising his hand, Ace pointed his fist towards the long row of marine battleships that had stationed themselves at Risky Red's harbor. Doberman's eyes widened as he realized that Ace was about to do.

_We don't have another way out of here…_

"Wait! Don't-"

A spear-shaped jet of flame erupted from the Fire-user's hand. Like a giant marksman's arrow, the fire rammed its way through the haul of five identical battleships, damaging them beyond repair.

"Shinka: Shiranui."

_Sacred Fire: Mysterious Light at Sea_

A livid Doberman raced towards Ace with his sword, it's blade glistening in the noonday sun.

"You bastard!"

Ace bent himself down, his hands touching the ground. Almost instantly, a pool of flame extended itself along the ground, Ace right in its epicenter.

"Enkai."

_Flame Commandment_.

Drawing the circular pool of fire towards him, Ace stomped on the ground as he made a sudden leap upwards, with one hand blowing out a constant flame onto the ground, suspending him in the air as though he were a rocket. A fist was stretched out, connected to a thin stream fire onto the ground. Facing Doberman, who was racing towards him, Ace unleashed his attack.

"Hibashira!"

_Fire Pillar_.

The yells from the group of pursuing marines echoed for miles around.

* * *

As Ace sat on the sixth Marine battleship, the only one that had not been destroyed by his attack, there was a plethora of emotions in his head. Excitement, appeasement, serenity, and rage. Risky Red had merely been another pit stop in his pursuit for his target, and there was no way he would return to Whitebeard until he had found it.

It was the only way Thatch could rest in peace.

As he played with his artificial fire-made fireflies that hovered around his fingers, Ace lay down on the deck of the ship as he tried to rest. It took him only two seconds to fall into slumber.

* * *

**Author's Note** – There we go! Just as promised, Portgas D. Ace. I'm developing new ideas as we speak, so I'm thinking along the lines of another supernova besides Law, or perhaps a Shichibukai. We'll see.

Reviews appreciated.

~SUITELIFEFAN


	4. Nico Robin: Devil Child

**Character Four: Nico Robin**

_Fruit Name: Hana Hana no mi_

_Ability: The ability to sprout body parts from the surface of objects_

* * *

The scream was muffled by a hand that materialized on the back of the unsuspecting guard, his life extinguished in an instant as yet another arm extended from his hip, snatching his sword from its sheath and slicing upwards, tearing into his carotid artery. With morbid efficiency, more hands sprouted like flowers on the wall that he fell against, pulling him into the darkened alley and out of view of the public.

The limbs then vanished in a flurry of petals, with no evidence of the horror that had just occurred remaining aside from the body of the unfortunate guard, his heart beating it's final desperate pulses.

From the roof of a nearby building, Miss All-Sunday, Vice-President of Baroque Works and experienced assassin, watched with nary a twinge of guilt as yet another pawn fell in the game of Crocodile Chess. Her boss, the sandman Shichibukai, was back at Rain Base awaiting her usual good news. It wasn't a life that she enjoyed leading, but after years on the run Nico Robin, as the World Government recognized her, had learnt how to pick her battles properly. Crocodile offered an occupation and a place where she could be safe. There was no other reason needed for her to stay.

Walking along the roof of the building, Robin used her unmatched analytical abilities to analyze the compound in which Crocodile's target sat, unaware of the peril that was about to befall him. Within a short span of fifteen minutes, the lady assassin had already eliminated all the guards that patrolled the outer walls of the heavily guarded compound, all evidence of their demises inexistent.

_Never leave behind anything that could turn into a trail that leads back to you_.

Robin swallowed as she recalled the important piece of advice her old teacher had given her in the Art of the Assassin. Said teacher had later been mercilessly killed by bounty hunters who broke into her home to get their hands on the Devil Child, the girl with the 79,000,000 beli bounty.

It was memories such as those that allowed Robin to swallow all trace of humanity and allow her merciless cruelty to emerge, fueled by the coldness that she forced out from her heart.

Nico Robin trusted no one.

Attempting to sprout an extra eye within the inner walls of the compound, she frowned as her attempt proved futile. The owner of the building clearly had precautions placed within that prevented easy access from devil fruit users. It wasn't the first time that Robin had faced such a problem on a mission.

Resigned to the fact that this mission wouldn't be the usual walk in the park, Robin stealthily descended from the building's roof as she prepared to take care of business in person.

* * *

"Good afternoon, Sir. I'm looking for the person-in-charge of this building."

The guard looked bewildered.

"What? Hang on, how did you get past the-"

The sentence rang unfinished through the air, as two hands emerged and wrapped themselves around the man's neck, blocking off his airflow. Desperately, the man flailed his hands in an attempt to hit the dark-haired woman standing in front of him.

"Clutch."

There was a sound of a loud snap, and the guard's body fell to the ground motionless. Robin unfolded her own arms from their crossed position over her chest and looked around the building. She had just gotten past the primary wall, and the secondary parameter of the building looked far darker than she had expected.

While this would frighten some, the lack of light was advantageous to the stealthy woman. Within seconds she had located an especially dark corner and hid within the shadows, away from the eyes of other guards, who had for some reason not appeared in the area. Back against the cold stone wall, she waited.

And waited.

Nothing.

_Where are the guards?_

Her sixth sense tingling, Robin frowned as she crossed her arms in an "x" shape across her chest, as she usually used her Hana Hana abilities. Closing her eyes and focusing on the area around her, she discovered that the invisible force that defended against devil fruit powers no longer hampered her organ sprouting abilities. She deduced that the force only worked against devil fruit users on the outside of the building compound. She then whispered to herself.

"Ojos Fleur."

A distance away, a pair of eyes sprouted on the compound wall. Another pair of eyes emerged a short distance from the last, till the entire area was under the surveillance of the woman that stood near the building's entrance.

There wasn't a guard in sight.

Suddenly, one of the pair of eyes detected a man, dressed in a black suit, emerging from the door that led to the innards of the building, which Robin had not yet penetrated. He didn't appear to notice the eyes looking down on him, but at the sight of the man Robin frowned, frustrated.

_This is not going to plan_.

Crocodile's instructions were clear. Kill all the guards in the building, and then leave the target in the building for him to finish off later. Crocodile always enjoyed having the last laugh in his battles, and usually let his Baroque Works officers handle the small fry for him.

She, however, did not expect the target to come to _her_.

Uncrossing her arms, Robin opened her eyes and frowned. There didn't seem to be any other way to settle the situation besides facing the man head on, and Crocodile wouldn't be happy with her when she returned. This would not be the first mission that she had (against orders) completely entirely on her own.

Resigning herself to a scolding when she got back to Rain Base, Robin walked out of her shadowy corner and stood boldly in the small path of light that lit up the entrance to the building, waiting for the target to reach her.

* * *

"You…damned bitch!"

Within two minutes of drawing his sword, Crocodile's target had found himself pinned to the ground by a multitude of arms that sprouted from over his body. The arms that bound him were remarkably strong, and despite him still holding his sword in his hand the man found himself unable to even shift his arm, let alone swing the weapon that rested in his palm.

Robin merely stared blankly at the person who was being forcibly kneeled at her feet.

"You're rude. Un Fleur."

A single arm sprouted on the target's torso, much to his shock.

"Slap."

Without warning, a barrage of painful smacks was delivered to the sides of the man's face, coming at such a high velocity that the man didn't even find enough time to scream before yet another powerful blow struck him. When the painful attack had ceased, the man felt warm blood drip from his nose, with his entire face feeling as though his skin had been peeled off its surface.

"What did I ever do to you?" he choked out, nearly in tears. "Who in the world are you?"

"My name is not of your concern." Robin turned away from the man, with her hands behind her back, as she strode away for a short distance. "I come tasked with a mission, and I never fail."

The man's voice shook.

"Who sent you here?"

Robin paused. Recalling that she was going to kill the man anyway, she saw no harm in letting him know her boss's identity.

"Crocodile."

The man's eyes widened.

"Crocod…wait."

The man gasped when he finally recognized the woman standing in front of him. The leader of Baroque Works, the secret Arabasta-based secret society, had a right-hand woman, a ruthless, already notorious criminal that had gained her bounty at the tender age of nine.

The _Devil Child_.

"You're…Nico Robin!"

Spinning around, Robin felt her calm demeanor crumble instantly at the sound of her real name, her eyes burning with rage at the man whom she held against the ground. Extending a hand into her jacket pocket, she extracted a small knife, its blade tiny compared to the man's sword, but still sharp enough to skin and butcher flesh. Before the man could react, Robin reappeared directly in front of him, holding the knife against his jugular, ready to slice his neck open. She bent down and spoke threateningly into his ear.

"Never speak my real name."

The man was so shocked by Robin's calm demeanor shattering that he found himself unable to shut up.

"It's you! You're the girl, that girl from Ohara, the place where the scholars tried to destroy the world! The government has been after you for ages! I recognize you from your bounty poster. You're the Devil Child of Ohara!"

The man then quickly shut up, realizing that he had said too much. Prepared for the slitting of his throat, he shut his eyes and started shivering. What Robin did, however, was unexpected. Slowly, she withdrew the blade and turned away from the man, walking a few paces away.

The man felt the strength returning to his limbs as the hands binding him to the ground vanished. Watching the woman's back, he wondered if his words had caused her to become emotional. Allowing a few seconds from the blood to rush back into his numbed limbs, he slowly stood and grinned at how his mere words were causing the woman to cry. What he said…they were only mere _words!_

_Women…they show their weakness so easily!_

Racing forward towards the black-haired woman now standing about ten meters away from himself, the man swung his blade high above his head, ready to cut the weak-willed woman.

Suddenly, the blade in the woman's hand flew out of her grip, spinning in an arc directly towards him in an almost imperceptible motion. Nico Robin had not even turned to face him when she tossed the blade. Yelping slightly, the man flung his body to one side, the blade nicking him slightly across the face before spinning away behind him, leaving him otherwise unharmed.

She had missed.

The man continued his dash forward. Just as he was about to make the fatal blow, he was stopped in his tracks. A bone shattering pain erupted from his back, causing him to cry out in agony as he gasped for air. Feeling his strength evaporating, his sword fell from his hands, clanging loudly on the stony ground as he fell to his knees.

A single arm, clutching a knife that had been snatched out of the air, had stabbed the blade into his back. As the knife was slowly extracted, the man gasped, chest heaving heavily as he struggled to stay conscious.

He yelped again when he felt the blade knick his front twice, two sharp pains radiating from his torso. Looking down to inspect the damage, he saw two cuts over his ribcage. Almost immediately, breathing became a chore as blood spurted from the wounds.

"I've punctured your lungs."

As he fell to the ground, the man summoned his last ounce of strength to look up at the woman who had essentially murdered him.

"This would have gone much quicker and painlessly if you had known how to moderate your words."

The man felt himself drifting in and out of consciousness.

"Crocodile gives his regards. Goodbye."

Turning on her heel, Robin walked away from the dying man, allowing him to enjoy his last painful minutes in solitude.

* * *

Wiping the blade against a handkerchief, Nico Robin slipped the weapon back into her pocket as she walked out of the dark compound into the Arabastan sunlight. The mission had been a success, albeit too much of one, as Robin anticipated the telling-off she would get from the Shichibukai once she returned to Rain Base.

She knew he wouldn't hurt her over something so trivial, though. Her ability to read the poneglyphs made her indispensible in his master plan.

Glancing at a group of children playing tag in the midst of the busy market a short distance away, freedom seemed to be a thing of the past. Her own past was one that had her locked down in history as a demon who had the ability to destroy the world. After years of pursuit from a world that she had learnt not to trust, the melancholy she had felt as a child had merely become part and parcel of her waking hours, to the point where she hardly felt it anymore.

Smiling to herself, Nico Robin walked away from the building.

Another mission accomplished.

* * *

**Author's Note** – I understand I wanted to write for non-Strawhat characters, but COU0003's suggestion intrigued me. Robin's powers are so remarkably simple yet powerful, and the more I thought about it the more I realized how richly sad her past is. I decided a one-shot for the crew's archaeologist would suffice. Hopefully, I succeeded in providing a good one-shot of what I pictured her work in Baroque Works to be before meeting Luffy.

Next character? I'm not entirely sure…the other supernovas aside from Law are too difficult to write on now (we know close to nothing about them _or_ their abilities), so I might decide to pick a Shichibukai after all. Maybe Kuma? Blackbeard? Who knows. Suggestions are definitely welcome.

Reviews appreciated.

~SUITELIFEFAN


	5. Rob Lucci: CP9 Assassin

**Character Five: Rob Lucci**

_Fruit Name: Neko Neko no mi, Model: Leopard_

_Ability: T__he ability to transform into a leopard hybrid and a full leopard at will__  
_

* * *

"Master?"

The young thirteen-year-old looked up from the object that sat ominously in the plate at his front into the eyes of his Rokushiki teacher, a man who had trained him in the superhuman martial art since he had been born. Years of coaching had taught the naturally cold and withdrawn Rob Lucci to trust his master, yet the task that he had instructed to complete, though simple, seemed potentially dangerous.

Rokushiki was a dangerous art in itself, but the object that sat in front of him seemed even more so.

The master was unwavering in his decision.

"This came from the world government, which as exponents of Rokushiki we have promised to obey. They insist that this help you in your future practice of the art."

He slid the plate closer towards Lucci.

"They have noticed your enormous potential. It is best that we do not let them down."

Swallowing nervously, Lucci picked up a knife and stabbed it into the object on the plate, decorated with numerous black swirls amidst its orange skin. There was a sudden drop in the air pressure the moment the fruit was stabbed, as though a demon from the coldness of hell had escaped from the object's wound. Lucci looked up again at his master and saw him nod. Stabbing a small piece of the fruit with his fork, Lucci raised the odorless fruit to his lips.

_No turning back now._

With a deep breath, he placed the fruit on his tongue and swallowed.

* * *

"Pirates."

The boys turned towards Kalifa, the single female member of their group, as she lowered the binoculars from her eyes. The teenagers, all recruited since they were little more than nine years old by the world government, had similar emotionless expressions plastered onto their faces. The threat, as others might call it, was fodder for them. The youngest of their group, square-nosed Kaku, stood and walked to Kalifa's side. Politely taking the pair of binoculars from the girl's hands, he looked towards the edge of the sea himself.

"That flag…belongs to that infamous crew that has been on the news lately."

"The Red Hair Pirates?" Blueno enquired, prompting the perking up of the others teenagers resting on the cliff.

"Nope." Kaku shook his head as he continued to watch the approaching vessel. "The Fanged Toed Pirates."

"Fanged Toed Pirates?" Jyabura paused for a moment before breaking into hysterical laughter. "That useless crew? They wield as much power as flies!"

"They were on the news recently for breaking into a Marine base…"

"That doesn't make them powerful, Kaku." Jyabura grinned as he took another swig from a bottle of whisky. "Marines outside of CP9 are weak, I think we've learned that from past experiences. In fact, that boss whom we've never met. What's his name? Spandine? I've heard from Master that he's a weak pain-in-the-ass."

"Perhaps it would be wise to not carelessly say the name of the agency we're under, Jyabura-san." Kalifa folded her arms and shook her head at the wolf-like teenager. "We _are_ a secret agency, after all."

"Whatever." Jyabura brushed off Kalifa's worries as he leaned against a large rock, ready to nap in an instant. "Fanged Toed Pirates…what a pain. And I'm feeling particularly lazy today, too."

The final teenager in the group, who had been quietly sitting in the lotus position while listening to the banter of his teammates, spoke up with a soft voice.

"If you all do not mind, I will take care of the situation myself."

All the other teenagers turned to stare at Lucci, his eyes invisible under his top hat. Chuckling softly to himself, Kaku gave a small smile.

"Sounds like a good idea. I haven't seen you take care of business alone before, Lucci."

"Are you sure?" Kalifa looked significantly more worried than the others. "Lucci, that's an entire pirate crew there. They could be remarkably strong for all you know!"

"Regardless, they cannot beat me." Lucci spoke with an air that spoke of self-confidence, yet still remained innately humble, speaking as though the task was not daunting in the least for any one of the five teenagers seated on the tall cliff. "I will finish off the intruders within ten minutes and return safe. I thank Kalifa-san for her concern."

"Sounds exciting." Jyabura licked his lips, anticipating the good show he was about to watch. "Are you sure you can handle it, Lucci? Sure you won't fall into the ocean?"

Lucci allowed a cold, condescending smile play on his lips as he looked at his wolfish teammate.

"You're one to speak, Jyabura. Have you forgotten the wolf that fell into the sea during training just a week ago? He trashed around like a dying worm before he went under."

Jyabura's face tinted red as he growled furiously, unable to muster up words to spit back at Lucci. Smirking at his loss of words, Lucci stood and walked to the edge of the cliff.

"Yep, that's what I thought."

* * *

"Kid, what the hell are you doing on my ship?"

All crew members on deck turned their heads at the sound of their Captain's shouts, watching as he shouted at a strange boy in a black suit and top hat standing on the deck of the ship.

"How did this kid get here?" The ship cook wondered to himself. "We're in the middle of the sea!"

"On behalf of the World Government…" Lucci spoke clearly to the crew onboard, his hands rested behind his back. "I'll have to ask that you cease and desist immediately. No pirates should reach the island that you are headed towards."

There was a moment of stunned silence. Then, an outburst of mocking laughter from every crew member on deck. The first mate walked up to stand beside his chuckling Captain and thrust a teasing finger in Lucci's face.

"I see the government has fallen so much as to send a teenager along to try and stop us!" The crew members on board jeered simultaneously. "Go back home, little boy, and tell your beloved World Government higher-ups to stop bothering us!"

Lucci didn't respond immediately to the first mate's taunting, and instead stared blankfacely at the finger that was waved in front of his face. Once the first mate's laughter had dissolved into tiny giggles, Lucci finally spoke, crackling his knuckles as he did so.

"I would keep my fingers to myself if I were you."

Without warning, he swung his right index finger out from behind his back. Channeling his internal energy that he had learnt to master from the art of Rokushiki, he drove the phalange towards the first mate's chest, speeding forward so quickly that the man nearly didn't see him moving.

"Shigan."

There was a pained gasp as the finger penetrated the first mate's chest, reaching through his rib cage and ramming itself deep into a thick layer of heart muscle. When the finger was quickly withdrawn the man fell to the ground unmoving, Lucci's finger coated with a fresh, crimson liquid.

All crew on deck stared, mouths agape, at the scene before them.

Shaking his finger to rid it of some of the blood, Lucci withdrew his other hand from his back as he massaged both wrists slowly.

"You're a rude crew, I can see. You should all learn how to be more hospitable with guests."

Growling ferociously, the Captain withdrew his sword and pointed it at the teenager.

"How dare you! Men, finish him off!"

There was a roar of affirmation from the crew as multiple swords were withdrawn. Simultaneously, all hands on deck dove towards Lucci, who remained standing, unaffected by the burst of rage.

"What did I just say?"

There was a yell from every man as the teenager transformed in front of their eyes. One of the fearful crew members pointed at Lucci with a shaking finger.

"Le…Leopard! He's a devil fruit user!"

Lucci narrowed his eyes.

"No shit, Sherlock."

Turning around and ignoring the stunned men behind him, Lucci leapt into the air. Within seconds and a few short bursts, he had appeared on the ship's mast, much to the shock of the men watching from below.

"Did he just…walk on air?"

Picking up on the fearful man's words, Lucci responded.

"That technique is called Geppou. It's one of the many techniques that my group has learnt. The one I'm most proud of, however, is this one…"

The human-leopard then drew back one of his hind legs.

"Rankyaku: Gaicho."

A large, bird-shaped blade of wind emerged from Lucci's kick, flying rapidly towards the gaping men on the deck. As some of them regained use of their senses and leapt out of the way, the blade hit the deck. There was a jarring sound of violent breaking. One of the men, who had been unlucky enough to not anticipate Lucci's attack in time, was ripped completely in half at the waist, blood leaking out rapidly from his veins as he endured a few final seconds of agony.

The men, shaking in their boots, stared at the deck in shock.

"He…he ripped the steel deck in half."

Sure that the ship was now damaged beyond repair, Lucci finally let a smile loose on his lips. There was definitely no escape for this accursed pirate crew now.

Finally, he could have some fun.

* * *

The ship was cleared of all life within a short span of five minutes, with the exception of the captain and the leopard intruder. As Lucci turned to the terrified man who had just seen his entire crew get vanquished in an instant, a blur from the other side of the deck caught his eye.

"Look…a worm, trying to escape into the sea."

Lucci drew back a claw lazily.

"Shigan: Bachi."

As he gave his index finger a flick, a bullet of air flew off the tip of his claw, speeding towards the man about to escape, giving him a fatal wound to the head before he fell off the deck into the sea.

"Please…spare me!"

Refocusing his attention to the trembling pirate captain, Lucci's eyes bored into the man's own.

"I have no reason to."

"I have a woman and children back at home waiting for me to feed!"

"And you're a pirate captain? Really?" Lucci glared at the man. "Say something more believable, you idiot."

Quivering, the man knelt down on his knees.

"Please…I'll do anything!"

Lucci continued staring emotionlessly at the man.

* * *

"It looks like he's finished off all the crew on deck, except for the captain. Both of them are onboard the ship now."

Kalifa then handed the binoculars to Kaku, who looked at the ship through the instrument.

"The man seems to be begging for his life."

"That's not going to help." Bleuno said unsmilingly from the side. "Lucci has never spared any of his victims."

"Maybe the wild cat softened this time." Jyabura smirked. "Maybe he'll spare this one."

Kaku's eyes then widened in shock at the sight in the viewfinder of the binoculars.

"Oh…my."

"What?"

"It appears that Lucci is…mauling the poor man."

Jyabura raised an eyebrow.

"Yes…I think he just tore off the man's arm."

"What?" Kalifa cringed as Kaku offered her the binoculars. "No thanks, Kaku-san…I don't think I want to look at that."

"It appears that Lucci has let his feral side shine through, Jyabura." Blueno looked at the boy, who was huffing at Kaku's words. "Perhaps he's more bloodthirsty than you think."

"Please." Jyabura scoffed. "How bloodthirsty could a guy with a pet _pigeon_ get?"

* * *

**Author's Note** – I understand that some might realize that this chapter was more of a showcase of Lucci's Rokushiki ability than his devil fruit, but there's only so many ways I can showcase a Zoan ability. Besides, Lucci with Rokushiki is _vicious_, in case you don't read the manga or watch the anime. I just had to let the martial art shine through once in this selection of characters.

I would have considered another supernova, like Bonney or Kidd, but I decided against it as we don't know nearly enough about any of them aside from Law at this point in time. For the next character, I'm thinking a Shichibukai (Boa Hancock would be interesting) or a Marine Admiral (Aokiji, anyone?)

Reviews appreciated.

~SUITELIFEFAN


	6. Boa Hancock: Pirate Empress

**Character Six: Boa Hancock**

_Fruit Name: Mero Mero no mi_

_Ability: The ability to use the emotion of lust to turn opponents into stone_

* * *

Panting heavily, the nineteen-year-old girl raced through the forest, her heart pounding violently in her chest, her limbs aching as her bare feet carried her deeper into the dark forest located just beside the area where her sisters and herself were hiding. Involuntarily, a lone tear leaked out from beneath her eyelid, rolling down her cheek as she gasped, trying to control her bubbling emotions.

When she finally reached the heart of the small forest, a secluded area where the trees have been cleared, she knelt down onto the ground and leaned against a small tree stump, sobbing miserably into the dead wood, dampening the stump with her tears.

The nightmare, one that had ceased to plague her for the past months, had returned.

"_Hello there, my pretty…"_

"_Stay away from me, you filthy beast!"_

"_Calm down, girl. This will only take a short while…"_

"_No…no, NO!"_

Boa Hancock shook her head as the dream that she had awaken from just ten minutes ago plagued her mind yet again. The dream, a vague yet vivid memory of the past, would remain in her subconscious for all eternity.

How unfair was this earth?

Glaring at the tree stump that she was resting her head on, she reminded herself of the evils of the being that kidnapped and tortured her sisters, raided villages and destroyed property. They were a physical manifestation of hell on earth, their appearance so disastrously dangerous that others flee at the sight of them. And for the beings of this kind that did not actively seek chaos and destruction, they used their charms, their hypnotic, demonic charms to take down even the strong willed.

_Men_.

Growling, frustrated at her inability to escape from the dreams encompassing the men that had tortured her, Hancock raised a fist, yelling as she threw it towards the tree stump, taking out her frustrations on the dead wood. The moment her fist hit the smoothly sliced surface, it turned instantly to a grayish material, shattering a split second later at the force applied onto it. Feeling her fist throb angrily, Hancock rubbed it with her other hand as she recalled the training that she had put herself through over the past few months after their escape.

She was strong, but not strong enough yet. She cursed herself inwardly for that.

A rustling of leaves from behind her caused her to whip her head around. Spotting a few hovering flames a short distance into the darkness of the forest, she narrowed her eyes as the flames approached on torches, the torchbearers' facial features becoming more defined as they approached the area where she was resting.

Clenching her fists, she felt inner havoc being wrecked within her mind as the objects of her hatred approached. The nasty grins on their faces spoke of their intention.

"My my, aren't you a pretty one…"

The leader of the approaching group practically leered at Hancock, yet her legs that months ago would have been shaking with fright were now was steady as the ground that she stood on. However, at the sight of the large number of flaming torches that seemed to approach endlessly from the dark abyss of the forest, her heart rate started to increase despite herself.

"So what's a pretty girl like you doing out here…in the middle of the night…" Another member of the group sneered. "…Alone?"

Hancock choose not to speak, instead glaring at the men with all her might, preparing to summon the curse that had been gifted onto her years ago by a man similar to those that approached her now. The devil that resided within her soul rose it's sleeping head, ready to strike. As it threatened to burst forth uncontrollably, Hancock looked at the ground, willing her emotions to control themselves, desperately failing.

The men took her action as fear.

"You really shouldn't be out this late in the night, little missy." The leader grinned nastily. "Anyway, since you're here, and we're here, what say we have a little…fun?"

Hancock looked up and glared with all the loathing and malice she could muster. Seeing the expression on the woman's face, the group was slightly taken aback, clearly more used to the typical begging and screaming they would receive from other woman that they had taken in the past.

The leader himself, however, seemed unfazed. Walking up closer to Hancock, he extended his arms and wrapped his hands her petite torso, pressing himself up against her bosom, and whispered into her ear.

"There there…" his disgustingly milky voice caused her to squirm inwardly.

"There's a good girl."

The look in her eyes could have brought down the strongest of men.

* * *

"Marigold! Marigold! Wake up!"

"Wha-?" Boa Marigold arose sleepily from her slumber. Upon focusing her eyes onto the person who had shaken her awake, she saw the face of her sister, Boa Sandersonia, looking absolutely terrified.

"Sister? What's wrong?"

"Hancock-sama disappeared again."

Marigold sat upright on her bed immediately, all trances of slumber vanished from her now worried eyes.

"Again? Did she have another nightmare?"

"I'm not sure, Sister. What should we do?"

Leaping off the bed, Marigold pulled on a coat, and gestured for Sandersonia to do the same.

"The same thing we've been doing all these times when she has woken up. We'll go look for her."

Just as the sisters were about to walk out the door, Sandersonia spotted a few blades that they had stolen recently, sitting on the floor. Just as she was about to reach for the weapons, she was stopped by Marigold's hand on her shoulder.

"No, Sister. We don't need those. We have trained."

Allowing a forked tongue to extrude slightly from her lips, Sandersonia nodded as the sisters dashed out of the house, following a few muddy footsteps into the dark forest that grew behind their house of refuge.

* * *

The man gave a yelp as Hancock's hand smacked him firmly across the cheek. He gasped in horror as his cheek quickly turned an unhealthy shade of grey before breaking off from the rest of his face in a shower of small stony granules. Without even waiting for him to express his shock, Hancock flipped him over on his side and raised her middle and index finger of her right hand in front of her, directing the hand-gun at the next man closest to her.

"Pistol Kiss!"

There was a simultaneous widening of eyes as a pink heart emerged from Hancock's two fingers, before exploding forth as a flowery pink arrow. Unable to leap away in time, the man felt the arrow penetrate his chest. Instead of turning his torso into stone, however, the arrow sank deep into his chest, puncturing the muscular wall of his heart. His last breath was spent on watching the pink arrow vanish into thin air, leaving behind blood that violently spurted from his chest.

Feeling the man with the shattered cheek grab her ankle while writhing in pain on the ground, Hancock growled ferociously as she swung her foot forward towards his special place. The man screamed as his jewels broke off in stone from his body. Kicking him aside, Hancock looked up, her hair free from its ponytail and fluttering in the night wind, her body in a stance that suggested that she was about to strike at the next person who dared to approach her. The fire in her eyes burned ceaselessly.

"Who's next?"

The men standing directly in front of her shielded their faces instinctively with their hands, expecting her to lash out at them with her abilities. A lone man standing a short distance away instead raised his pistol to the air and fired a bullet. Seconds later, it exploded into a wave of fireworks. Hancock's eyes widened as she realized what he had just done.

_A flare_.

She was strong, but not strong enough to maintain her stamina during a long battle yet.

Angrily, she decided to just take care of the situation that presented itself to her at the moment. Raising both her hands in front of her chest, Hancock folded her thumbs and index fingers into the shape of a heart. Despite themselves, all the men watching her felt flutters within themselves as they realized how the position of the heart highlighted her bosom. Hancock grinned to herself as she took in their lovestruck eyes.

_Men…are so shallow!_

"Mero Mero…Mellow!"

A wave of hearts of different shades of red erupted from Hancock's hands, rapidly growing larger as they traveled forward. All the men in the area, by this time already entranced by Hancock's flowing hair and unbelievably curvaceous figure, didn't bother to step away from the beam, drunk on lust. As the hearts enveloped the men and continued traveling forward, they left behind a collection of lovesick stone statues in their wake.

Hancock tucked her hair behind her ear, thinking of the irony that had brought about this ability of hers. Her Mero Mero powers would have never come to be if the World Noble, a _man_, had not force-fed it to her. It was one of the few things that she could thank men for.

A sudden yell from within the darkness of the trees startled her. A barrage of calls and shouts followed that single yell. Hearing the forest rumble beneath her feet, Hancock's previously fearless demeanor vanished as her heart leapt to her throat. She wasn't prepared for something like this. Hatred could only generate that much power alone.

Just when she thought that she could possible entrance all of them and use Mero Mero Mellow on them before they reached her, her ears pricked up at the sound of shouts from behind her, then from her left, then her right. They were coming from all directions. Gasping anxiously, terrible memories started to flood back into Hancock's mind. Memories that she had locked up before, but were now resurfacing at the sight of the countless men that were about to reach her.

"_There's a girl there! Grab her, and her sisters too!"_

"_Hi little missy…do you want to play?"_

"_Aw…now there's a good girl. Don't you want to have a little fun?"_

"_Eat it, you hear? EAT IT! EAT THE DAMN THING!"_

"…_there there."_

Tears streaming violently down her cheeks, Hancock covered her head with her arms, unable to stop the flood of memories.

"Stop it…" she spoke meekly to herself, willing herself to shut out the memories, but to no avail.

"Stop…it"

There was a sound of galloping horses, and distant flames from torches from within the darkness, approaching.

"Stop…"

Just as the first man, an expression of evil scrawled over his bearded face, broke through the forest, Hancock, an ex-slave to the World Nobles, screamed.

"Stop it! STOP IT!"

* * *

"Hancock-sama!"

Upon hearing the sound of their sister's scream, Marigold and Sandersonia dashed forward quickly in the direction of the voice, praying that she had not come to harm.

It took them mere minutes to get to their sister. Seeing her knelt down on the ground with tears streaming freely from her eyes, Marigold instantly wrapped her elder sister in her arms, while Sandersonia took a cautious look around.

The ground was scattered with bodies. Thinking that Hancock had used her powers on them, Sandersonia prodded one with her foot, before realizing that he was still flesh.

Her eyes widened.

"Hancock-sama?"

Both Marigold and Hancock looked up at her from the ground, Hancock still shaking violently.

"How did you…stop them?"

Marigold spotted the warm, un-stony bodies on the ground, and gasped at the sheer number of men that lay unconscious on the ground, at varied distances at where the sisters now stood. Hancock swallowed amidst her tears.

"I…don't know."

* * *

The silvery-haired man was jolted from his sleep at the wave of energy that hit him straight on. Shaking his head clear, he stood and sniffed the air cautiously. The blast of Haoshoku Haki had come from quite a distance away. It spoke of fear and unrestrained anger.

"Untrained, huh…"

Deciding that he had enough rest for the night anyway, Silvers Raleigh picked up his sword and reattached its sheath to his side. He walked in the direction of the Haki, it's faint trace still lingering through the air, the air itself vibrating with the essence of yet another conqueror.

* * *

**Author's Note** – There we go, Boa Hancock! I'm actually pretty proud of this chapter; hopefully my take on Hancock's back-story was convincing enough for you guys to follow. Do leave comments on how you felt about it!

For my next chapters, I was thinking Buggy, perhaps. I still like the idea of doing a Marine Admiral, so maybe one of them.

Reviews greatly appreciated.

~SUITELIFEFAN


End file.
